Siempre te esperaré
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Lo observa. Adquirió ese hábito después de conocerlo. Disfrutaba de ver sus alas, la rigidez y suavidad de sus plumas, el sutil movimiento con el viento y la armonía que aparentaba cuando se alzaba en vuelo. Rompió la única regla implícita. Estúpidamente se enamoró. Hanahaki Disease. Idea fugaz inspirada en la canción homónima. DabiHawks.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

**Hanahaki Disease. Idea fugaz inspirada en la canción homónima. Canonverse. DabiHawks.**

* * *

**Siempre te esperaré**

Lo observa. Adquirió ese hábito después de conocerlo. Disfrutaba de ver sus alas, la rigidez y suavidad de sus plumas, el sutil movimiento con el viento y la armonía que aparentaba cuando se alzaba en vuelo.

Memorizó cada uno de sus gestos, muecas y movimientos. Jamás lo admitiría pese a que todos ya sabían.

Rompió la única regla implícita.

Estúpidamente se enamoró.

Ya no sabía si de su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos o sus facciones de ángel. No lo sabe y tampoco importa porque es demasiado tarde para retractarse de sus sentimientos.

Y siente como se incendia por dentro, como su interior se calcina de la misma forma que lo hizo su cuerpo cuando era un adolescente. No quiere sentirlo más, la sensación de esa planta aplastando sus pulmones y ahogando su garganta, como se va transformando en una maceta por una tontería.

Se traga todo junto a los pétalos bañados en sangre.

No es tan iluso para creer que tiene alguna oportunidad. Sabe perfectamente que ese brillo en sus ojos ya tiene dueño y desea arder la ciudad porque lo conoce, y no lo merece.

Aun así, lo eligió a él.

A Endeavor.

Desea culparlo, echarle en cara la verdad tras su maltrecho cuerpo, su mala reputación y los traumas de la infancia, desea desenmascararlo, sin embargo, sabe que nada romperá esa mirada enamorada.

Es la misma que él sostuvo cuando le dijeron que Hawks era un doble agente infiltrado para recopilar información sobre la Liga.

Él se empeñó en defenderlo, yendo en contra de sus propias camaradas, aferrándose a la idea de que su instinto (y sentimientos) eran ciertos. Se forzó en darle un voto ciego de confianza que no merecía.

Y terminó embriagándose hasta perder el juicio cuando lo descubrió dándole mensajes codificados a Endeavor. En ese momento quiso quemar todo… en realidad deseaba incinerarse a sí mismo y al hombre ave en cuestión.

Aun así, le dio otra oportunidad.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y perdió la cuenta porque duele, quema y lastima darse cuenta que se equivocó y enamoró de la persona incorrecta.

De la persona que no dudó en traicionarlo.

De la persona que jamás sería capaz de amarlo porque está corrupto, roto y es un villano.

Representa todo lo que está mal. Y sabe que no debió de esperar más. Descubrió hace mucho tiempo que los cuentos que leía su madre antes de dormir y que Fuyumi le narraba con entusiasmo, eran falsos; el amor verdadero no existía.

A veces se cuestionaba la propia existencia del amor. Perdió a su madre, a sus hermanos, incluso su identidad. Ciertamente descubrió el significado de camarería y compañerismo, pero, ¿amor?

Hasta que ese ángel aterrizó a sus pies, amenazándolo con una pluma/espada, con una determinación digna de un guerrero y la voluntad inquebrantable de un héroe. Se sonrió con ironía.

Cayó rendido, sin darse cuenta que estaba hundido y ni siquiera trató de salir. No había escape. Prefirió ahogarse lentamente en sentimientos no correspondidos, provocando una herida mayor.

Aguardó pacientemente el encuentro. Hawks ya estaba tardado y sabía por qué, lo descubrió semanas atrás y aun así era tolerante con él y persuasivo con la Liga. Con todo aquello, se preocupó por cubrirlo y darle una cuartada, aun sabiendo que era el traidor que no dudaría en entregarlo. Lo hizo creyendo que, tal vez, podría encariñarse con él.

Pero sabe que es una fantasía.

Se ha comprado la misma mentira por meses y no sabe hasta qué momento puedo seguir tolerándola antes de que las raíces envuelvan sus pulmones y su respiración se atasque en su garganta.

Iba tarde, como de costumbre. Se sentía mareado y sin aire. No podía distinguir ningún tipo de silueta en la oscuridad.

—Siempre te esperaré, Hawks —murmuró con el último suspiro que su agonizante cuerpo pudo soltar antes de colapsar por el cumuló de pétalos marchitos.

* * *

Necesitaba materializar mis sentimientos de alguna forma. Y Dabi parecía el más adecuado debido al contexto.


End file.
